The present disclosure relates to a porous capacitor.
In recent years, as a new type of capacitor, a porous capacitor has been developed. The porous capacitor takes advantage of the tendency of a metal oxide formed on a surface of a metal such as aluminum to form a porous structure. The porous capacitor is configured by forming internal electrodes in pores and using the metal oxide as a dielectric.
External conductors are laminated on front and back surfaces of the dielectric. The internal electrodes formed in the pores are connected to either the external conductors on the front surface or the external conductors on the back surface. The external conductors not connected to the internal electrodes are insulated by a void or an insulating material. In this way, the internal electrodes function as counter electrodes (positive electrode or negative electrode) facing each other via the dielectric.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4493686 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-76850 (Patent Document 2) each disclose a porous capacitor having such a configuration. In any of Patent Documents, the internal electrodes are formed in the pores, one end of the internal electrodes is connected to one of the conductors, and the other end is insulated from the other conductor.